Far Cry 3 Vehicles
The vehicles featured in Far Cry 3: Usable Vehicles * Buggy * Cargo Truck * Darrah * Patrol Boat * Quad Bike * Scavenger * Stryus * Technical * Zodiac * Jet Ski On the Ground :*'Quad bike' Quad bikes were imported for recreation. Pirates like their fun to be extreme, you know. Fastest and most mobile but low armor make this great to go place to place but not good for combat. :*'Buggy' The buggy is a high-speed off-road vehicle that was originally used for recreation on Rook Island by its more wealthy residents, then was later used for recreation on top of the bodies of those residents. These lightweight cars are ideal vehicles for rapidly navigating the roughest sections of the island. :*'Stryus' The Stryus is a compact car built in South Africa using pieces of scrap metal from shantytowns. Like many cars on Rook Island, these were imported during the island's economic boom. The great thing is that when they get destroyed, people just take them apart and they have a house. It's the circle of life. :*'Darrah' The Darrah's main competition was the South African Stryus during Rook Island’s heyday. Both were nearly identical performance-wise except the Stryus was cheaper. :*'Scavengers' Scavengers are off-road vehicles that were originally brought to Rook Island by private security forces working in the mining corporations. They're armed with a light machine gun. You now need to take care of those employees who are eating all the donuts in the break room. :*'Cargo truck' These old cargo trucks were brought in to haul equipment for the phosphate mines. Now they serve as troop transport for the Rakyat. We're really trying to recycle on Rook Island; for instance, you'll notice the bodies dumped in the compost heaps. Every little bit helps. :*'Armored Personnel Carrier' The presence of APCs on Rook Island just goes to show that makers of military-grade vehicles will sell their goods to anyone as long as they've got cash. These tough armored vehicles are commonly use by local mercenaries. On Water :*'Jet ski' High speed and fun to drive. What else can I say? :* RHIB RHIBs are stable, high-performance, lightweight boats. The ones you'll find here are civilian vessels taken from a defunct amusement park and armed with machineguns. They seat six passengers. :* Patrol boat The patrol boat is used by the rakyat warriors near friendly outposts. In the Air :*'Glider' Hang gliders are for people who look at the airplanes and think, "What's the point of that engine?" Or for people who scream as they're sucked into an engine, "why did I go hang gliding?!" Hang gliders can be found on the top of certain ledges. They can provide you a quick way downhills. If not used properly they can kill you by crashing into a tree or a cliff. :*'Helicopter' "Locals associate the sound of chopper blades with bad news, and for good reason." ''- Description in the handbook'' Helicopters are owned by pirates and privateers as the means of quick transportation and have machine guns for protection. Although they have a opportunity to man the gun in singleplayer campaign, helicopters are never to be piloted by players. :*'Wingsuit' The wingsuit is basically a fast hang glider that is always available after a certain point in the storyline. However, it is much harder to land safely with the wingsuit than the glider as the wingsuit has less maneuverability and falls faster than the glider. It is recommended instead to deploy a parachute when close to the ground rather than land without one. :*'Parachute' The parachute is used to softly glide to the ground after exiting the wingsuit/glider. Trivia *On the patrol boat, the warning plate has the popular internet expression "Herp Derp" displayed. *Many land vehicles, and especially aquatic vehicles, turn out to be effective, ammo free killing tools. Category:Far Cry 3